<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency Exit by KatieComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337939">Emergency Exit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma'>KatieComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Jack are in trouble and have to make a quick exit, like they often do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emergency Exit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/gifts">N1ghtshade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the prompt on this Thistle!!! And beta reading for me Orianess!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac follows Jack down the hall, and they burst through the Emergency Exit door and into the cool night air.</p><p>They run toward the Shelby, parked nearby, their black tuxes helping them hide in the dark night.</p><p>“Matty’s gonna kill us,” Mac says as he ducks into the passenger seat of Jack’s little sports car.</p><p>“Dude! It was get out now or don’t get out at all,” Jack says as he starts the car, and revs the engine taking off into the night.</p><p>“And I didn’t even get to try anything from the buffet,” Mac says, watching LA race by outside the window. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Oh man, I got a great idea,” Jack says. “Buckle up.” He shifts up another gear and speeds up, weaving through traffic, though no one’s tailing them.</p><p>Mac settles into the seat, feeling the tension drain from his muscles now that it’s just him and Jack and not a room full of people with mixed intentions.</p><p>He’s almost drifting to sleep to the rumble of the engine when it slows. He looks up and sees the big glowing sign of Carl’s Jr.</p><p>Mac laughs aloud and shakes his head. How appropriate.</p><p>The small sports car crawls over the speed bumps in the parking lot and into the drive thru. Jack orders for both of them, the same thing they always get with extra fries because “it’s a special occasion and all.” He even orders a couple pieces of cake and some cookies for desert.</p><p>Jack parks the car in a dark corner of the lot and doles out the food.</p><p>Mac undoes his bow tie, and tosses it into the back. “Perfect,” he says as he unwraps his burger.</p><p>“Oh shit!” Jack looks around like he’s missing something. “I didn’t order drinks.”</p><p>“Oh! I’ve got you covered!” Mac says. He leans between the front seats so he can reach the bottle of champagne he stashed in the backseat earlier. He’d anticipated a quick getaway.</p><p>“Oh Mac I could kiss you,” Jack says as he grabs the bottle and pops the cork. He takes a swig right from the bottle and passes it to Mac.</p><p>Mac tips the bottle back and lets the effervescent liquor tingle over his tongue and down his throat. It’s a little warm now after sitting in the car all night, but he doesn’t care. It’s perfect.</p><p>“Who ever would’a thought we’d end up duckin’ out of our own wedding reception to hit up a Carls Jr?” Jack asks, taking a big bite of cheeseburger and groaning at the taste.</p><p>“I mean...” Mac swallows the bite in his mouth. “It definitely sounds like something we would do.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Jack says, stuffing some fries into his mouth. “And it’s not like we had a choice!”</p><p>Mac raises his eyebrows and nods as he grabs for the champagne bottle again to wash down his food.</p><p>“Why the hell did Murdoc show up?” Mac asks.</p><p>“Well...” Jack looks out the window instead of at Mac.</p><p>“Well, what?” Mac asks.</p><p>“Come on Mac, he’s never been subtle about his obsession with you,” Jack says. “Are you really that surprised?”</p><p>“Guess not,” Mac shrugs, his cheeks turning a little pink. He blames the champagne.</p><p>“Now what surprised the hell out of me was the cat fight!” Jack says, hand not full of burger waving to emphasize his surprise. Mac sees the glint of the gold ring on his finger and it gives him butterflies.</p><p>“I know, right?” Mac replies to Jack’s cat fight comment. “I didn’t even know Nikki and Cage knew each other!”</p><p>“Must’a run into each other working at the CIA,” Jack says. “We’ll definitely have to get that story later.”</p><p>“Probably classified,” Mac laughs.</p><p>Jack laughs in return. “Riley‘ll dig it up for us.”</p><p>Mac picks up the bottle and holds it up as high as the low profile of the car will allow. “To Riley!”</p><p>“To Riley!” Jack says, knocking his cup of fries against the bottle.</p><p>Mac takes another sip and is surprised at just how well the sweet champagne goes with the salty grease. “Bozer would be so disappointed. Pairing expensive champagne with Carl’s Jr.” He tips the bottle toward Jack.</p><p>“Naw, thanks hoss,” Jack says. “I still have to drive us back to the hotel.”</p><p>Mac shrugs and takes another sip for himself. “Are we really going back there?” Mac asks. “With Murdoc lurking around?”</p><p>“Fair point,” Jack says. “Last thing I want on my wedding night is being interrupted by Murdoc.”</p><p>Mac shudders. “Home?”</p><p>“Home,” Jack nods. “Shame to let that fancy honeymoon suite go to waste.”</p><p>“You know what? To hell with it,” Mac says. “He knows where we live. He’s just as likely to find us there.”</p><p>“And it’s not like you ever let me put that security system in,” Jack says with a raised eyebrow and a disapproving look.</p><p>Mac sighs. “Is this what married life is really going to be like?” He asks with a smile. “Nag, nag, nag, all the time?”</p><p>“Dude, this was our relationship before we got married. This was our friendship before we started dating.”</p><p>“Some things never change,” Mac says with a grin, leaning over the centre console.</p><p>“Ain’t it beautiful?” Jack says leaning in.</p><p>The kiss is a chaotic mixture of French fries, grease, champagne, and burger. Mac can’t imagine the fancy food Bozer had picked out for the reception could taste better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>